The long-term objectives are: 1) to establish a comprehensive, innovative and enduring curriculum in Transfusion Medicine that will teach medical students, houseofficers and other physicians all aspects of transfusion medicine and, perhaps, influence some to choose careers in that field; and 2) to develop the skills of the principal investigator as an educator. Specifically, this will be done by implementing a series of lectures, conferences and elective courses; by offering research opportunities in the blood center; by designing computer assisted teaching programs; by evaluating all aspects of the proposed educational program; by obtaining long-term commitments from the college of medicine; and by the principal investigator working closely with experts in the areas of medical education and computer assisted education.